


The Encore of A Lifetime

by Mishapocalyptic



Series: Leonardo DiCaprio: Hunter In Training [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, hunter in training, leonardo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite hero, Leonardo DiCaprio, runs into Team Free Will once again. Crowley gets annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encore of A Lifetime

Leonardo pulled out his gun. It was cocked, and the shells were loaded with rock salt, like always. He had driven all the way out here only to find the demons already occupied. That being said, he felt that he needed to help the poor bastards that were in trouble.

After his scare with the hell hounds, Leo had retired as an actor and taken to hunting the things that go bump in the night. He wasn’t great, but he was going off of what Sam and Dean Winchester had told him, so he figured he was alright. He’d learned things along the way, as well.

He creeped into the main building of the warehouse, tredding softly so as not to attract the attention of the demon inside. He sniffed around. Something smelled familiar, and suddenly Leo knew why. Hell hounds. He’d dealt with this before.

His footsteps became quicker, determined to reach the damned soul before the hell hound. He rounded a corner and stopped when he heard voices.

“Dammit, Sammy! What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know! Figure it out! I’m tied up!”

“You two are useless.”

Leo recognised all three voices. Team Free Will. He poked his head around the corner. Yep, there they were, the moose, and the two knucklehead lovers. Leo smiled to himself.

“You guys need help?” he whispered. All three stopped their movements and looked toward the sound.

“Leo? What the hell are you doing here?” Dean hissed.

“I’m retired from acting.” Leo stepped forward into the main room. “Didn’t you hear?”

“I did,” Sam answered.

“You are now a hunter?” Castiel asked, tilting his head sideways. 

“Yessirree. I’m a hunter. Which one of you sold your soul?” Leo asked. Sam and Cas pointed at Dean, who shrugged meekly. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. I am not. Sam was dead. I wasn’t gonna lose him.”

“You really are hopeless,” Cas said, smiling a little.

“Where’s the hound? Don’t we need to kill it?” Leo asked.

“We’re kind of hoping Crowley will show up for his own personal satisfaction,” Dean answered.

“Furthermore, Hell is full of people who died while it was in civil war, so it’s over capacity at the moment. The demon to damned soul ratio is ‘out of whack’, as Dean would say. With nowhere for Dean’s soul to go, we think Crowley will let him go,” Cas supplemeneted.

“Or perhaps Crowley will let him live simply for his personal fox chase,” Sam added.

“You think he’ll let him go?” Leo asked. “Like, honestly?”

“Course he will. He and I are tight,” Dean said smugly. Leo rolled his eyes.

“Should we just... chill out or whatever?” Leo asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Yeah I guess...” Sam said. All four just stood around, unsure of what to do. After a while, they heard a swoosh and Crowley was standing before them. 

“You imbeciles. How many times are you going to interfere with me?” Crowley asked snarkily.

“Ummm... Good question...” Leo started.

“Leonardo, please, for our safety, shut up,” Cas interjected. Leo pressed his lips together and locked his hands behind his back. 

“I don’t even wanna deal with you,” Crowley said. “I’m just gonna leave. You’re all too much.” Crowley poofed back out.

“Well... That was easy... I guess I’ll see you all around...” Leo started out of the door, but Dean grabbed his arm.

“No no no, hotshot. You’re coming with us, and we’re gonna train you.” Dean’s voice was stern.

“Perhaps that is a good idea. You should consider it, Leo,” Cas added thoughtfully.

“Oh fine. I’ll come with you.” Leo sighed and followed them out the door, getting in his car and following them all the way to Lebanon, Kansas.

 

***** ***** *****

 

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Sam said after a few hours.

“You’re damn right it’s not. But we can’t let him loose,” Dean responded.

“I think we should baby proof the bunker,” Cas added gravely.

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just filling in before we get to the misadventures of Leo at the bunker.


End file.
